A Pup Named Scooby-Doo
A Pup Named Scooby-Doo is the eighth incarnation of the long-running Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon, Scooby-Doo. This spin-off of the original show was created by Tom Ruegger and premiered on September 10, 1988 and ran for three seasons on ABC as a half-hour program. Thirty episodes were ultimately produced (thirteen in 1988, eight in 1989, and nine in 1990-1991). After the series ended, there would be no more new Scooby-Doo shows for eleven years, until 2002, when What's New, Scooby-Doo? revived the franchise. Overview The new format followed the trend of the "babyfication" of older cartoon characters, reducing the original Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! cast to junior-high age. This new show also used the same basic formula as the original 1969 show: the gang (referred to in this show as the "Scooby-Doo Detective Agency"), solved supernatural-based mysteries, where the villains were always revealed as bad guys in masks and costumes. The biggest difference was the tone of the show: with this series, producer Tom Ruegger built upon the slightly irreverent humor he had established along with producer Mitch Schauer with Scooby's previous incarnation, The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. This resulted in a wackier, more extremely comic version of Scooby-Doo: it was not uncommon for the characters to do wild Bob Clampett-esque takes when they ran into ghosts, Fred was constantly blaming a character appropriately called Red Herring for each and every crime on the show (true to his name, Red was always innocent, except for the one episode in which Fred didn't blame him), and shots of the characters (and even the monsters), dancing were inserted into the obligatory rock-music-scored chase sequences. The monsters themselves were also more comedic, such as a creature made out of molten cheese, and the ghost of a dogcatcher. The characters themselves were general parodies of their "grown-up" incarnations: Freddy was portrayed as a conspiracy theorist and tabloid-loving goof with little leadership skill, Daphne as a spoiled and vain rich girl and valley girl with a butler (named Jenkins) at her constant beck and call, and Velma as a generally silent cute child prodigy who spoke mostly to point out clues and solve the case. Shaggy's and Scooby's characters remained relatively intact (perhaps due to the fact they were already very exaggerated to begin with). Rock and roll styled songs (specifically about the monster-of-the-week) were played during the chase scene in each episode, similar to the second-season episodes of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. The show's theme song featured lyrics by series creator Tom Ruegger and music by composer John Debney. The show premiered on September 10, 1988, and lasted until August 31, 1991 on ABC. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo was the first Scooby series to be re-run on the Cartoon Network, in 1993. The show remained in re-runs on Cartoon Network through c. 2009. Episodes Main article: A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Credits * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo * Christina Lange as Velma Dinkley * Kellie Martin as Daphne Blake * Carl Steven as Freddie Jones * Scott Menville as Red Herring * Additional voices: ** Charlie Adler ** Lewis Arquette ** George Ball ** Dehl Berti ** Earl Boen ** Arthur Burghardt ** Cathy Cahn ** Hamilton Camp ** Linda Dangcil ** Paul Eiding ** Al Fann ** Takayo Fischer ** Richard Gautier ** Ellen Gerstell ** Ed Gilbert ** Dan Gilvezan ** Darryl Hickman ** Jerry Houser ** Jackie Joseph ** Paul Lukather ** Allan Lurie ** Tress MacNeille ** Kenneth Mars ** Cindy McGee ** Brian Stokes Mitchell ** Lynne Moody ** Alan Oppenheimer ** Hal Rayle ** Della Reese ** Maggie Roswell ** Isabel Sanford ** Avery Schreiber ** Kath Soucie ** Leslie Speights ** Lynne Marie Stewart ** B.J. Ward ** Anderson Wong DVD releases Volume releases Warner Home Video released all 30 episodes of the show on DVD in seven volume sets from July 19, 2005 to August 14, 2007. The first five contained four episodes each, the last two contained five each. On April 13, 2010, Warner Home Video packaged together the first three volumes. On September 27, 2011, Warner Home Video packaged the first four volumes together as 4 Kids Favorites, it was re-issed and repacked on January 17, 2012 under the same title with a different cover. Complete seasons In 2008 and 2009 the series was re-released onto two separate DVD sets. Notes/trivia * Following the show's first season, much of Hanna-Barbera's production staff, including Tom Ruegger, left the studio, and helped to revive the Warner Bros. cartoon department, beginning with Tiny Toon Adventures. * This is the only animated Scooby-Doo production in which Fred Jones was not voiced by Frank Welker. However, he did make a guest appearance as the voice of Fred's uncle, publisher of the National Exaggerator. * This was the last Scooby-Doo series to feature Don Messick as the voice of Scooby-Doo before he passed away. * In this series they are not called Mystery Inc. (a name not officially established until a few years later), but called the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency. They also get paid a small fee for their services. * Ghost Who's Coming to Dinner and The Spirit of Rock'n Roll are the only episodes in which Freddy does not accuse Red Herring of being the monster. * A puppet movie based on this series was released in 2013. Running gags * Daphne calling for her servant Jenkins on most cases. She would say "JENKINS", and Jenkins would say "Yes, Ms. Blake", and when he's done, Daphne would say "That will be all Jenkins", and Jenkins would again say "Yes, Ms. Blake". * Daphne does not like to get dirty. * Fred's crazy ideas like talking about Mud Men, Bigfoot, etc. * Someone saying words or phrases which Scooby repeated with an "R" sound, the same person would say "No", and then repeat themselves. * Something weird happens to Red Herring and he would get laughed at and he would say "That's not very funny." * Breaking the fourth wall during and after every mystery. * Fred questioning certain people and that person would yell out their answer at him. However, in one episode, Fred does the yelling, claiming that he "doesn't get to do that often". * Whenever Velma says "Jinkies", someone would say "Velma said Jinkies, it must be a clue." On some occasions, they would say "Velma spoke!" before it, referencing her quietude. On some occasions, Velma's reaction is for other reasons, and on another occasion, no one reacted to her saying "Jinkies," so she grabbed a horn and shouted: "I SAID JINKIES!". * The villain saying, "and I would have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you pesky kids and that puppy." However, occasionally, Scooby reminds the villain to mention him. * Scooby laughing at a joke only to stop and say "I don't get it." Occasionally, he makes a joke at Shaggy, inciting the same reaction. At one point, Daphne made a joke at both of them, with the same results. * Shaggy and Scooby being afraid of a monster and Daphne saying "There are no such thing as (insert fictional monster)", sometimes accompanied by her parents, who share her beliefs. * A news bumper saying "We interrupt A Pup Named Scooby-Doo for this special announcement" (in a style similar to Sesame Street's News Flash bumpers) that would have the newscaster reporting on a minor thing that happened in the episode or that one of the running gags is about to occur. * Before the obligatory chase sequence with the monster, one of the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency members would often halt the action (often interrupting the monster) so as to turn on the appropriate chase music from a convenient source (such as carrying a stereo in Velma's briefcase). * During the musical chase sequences, the gang, and even the monster would stop running long enough to dance for a bit before continuing. * While the gang is checking out an empty building, Daphne will scream "Ah!" When the others ask her what's wrong, she will complain that she got a stain on her clothes, that the place is dusty, etc, always making them roll their eyes in annoyance. * The gang disguise themselves and performing a comedic skit, eventually confusing the monster in an attempt to catch it. * Many instances where Scooby, and sometimes other characters, would not do anything without one or more Scooby Snacks (sometimes spelled Scooby Snax). * Scooby Snacks coming in ridiculous flavors such as pizza and marshmallows * After eating a Scooby Snack, Scooby would hug himself and then turn into a rocket and blast off. He would then float lazily down into Shaggy's arms and declare "Rokay, I'm ready." * Shaggy and Scooby eating ridiculous combos of food such as peanut butter and hot dog sandwiches. * Velma would sometimes have an elongated skateboard big enough to fit the gang. It also had a motor and tiller on it, which she would pilot. She always wore a red helmet and had her teeth bared whenever driving. * Velma keeping a computer in her briefcase with which she used to review the clues. Occasionally, other items such as a science lab would be stored in it. * The plans involving the characters, mostly Shaggy and Scooby, disguising themselves as workers of a business relevant to the scene, which temporarily confuses the monster. * The chases interrupted by something random, even stopping the monster from grabbing the gang. * Scooby's nose is removable and his tail can turn itself into an arrow and do various other things. References * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0094531/trivia * http://www.clivebanks.co.uk/Scooby-Doo%20Intro.htm * http://www.execulink.com/~joelb/scooby/doobydoo.htm * http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/index.html Category:Television series